Reach for the Stars
by Redondo 20
Summary: My first AkuDemy fanfic!


Reach for the Stars

Demyx loved to play his sitar. He sat in his room all night to play it. "Honey! Come down here!" his mum, Kairi, shouted. Demyx ran down the stairs, sitar in his hand as always, to see an advert for the new talent show, 'Twilight Town's Got Talent'. He was eventually 14, old enough to audition for the trophy. However, the panel of judges would be tough to impress: Axel, Larxene and Marluxia. He would play his most famous song 'Hikari' of his sitar.

The next day his dad, Sora, drove him to the Twilight Town city centre, where the auditions were being held. The queue was gigantic, all of Demyx's friends were there, Zexion, Vexen and Luxord. Zexion's pet dog was there, Saïx, and he was wildly running through the crowds. Zexion was going to perform his magic tricks for the judges while Vexen would do his bird calls. Luxord knew many card tricks so he was going to perform these in front of the panel. Suddenly Demyx saw how difficult it was going to be to make the judges remember him. "Move out the way weeb." said Roxas as he shoved Demyx out the way. They had always been rivals, Roxas had been jealous of Demyx's long blonde hair ever since he saw it, and the hatred had lingered forever. Roxas was going to street dance for the three judges.

When Demyx got into the Audition Hall, the first thing he noticed was Axel's lengthy, blood red hair. It contrasted her pale face. Demyx perfectly recited Hikari and instantly Axel realised that in front of her was pure talent and she loved it. Demyx got through to the next round and suddenly felt a lot happier that he would be spending more time with Axel. When Demyx left the Audition Hall, his uncle Riku was there. To celebrate Demyx's new achievement, he had a giant Gummi Bear, large enough to sit in! But Demyx didn't really care about his new present, he was just happy that he would get to see Axel again.

The next day, Demyx had to go to another audition to see if he was in the finals. When he got there, Demyx couldn't concentrate, he just kept thinking about Axel. Her deep emerald eyes were inviting but they had a sense of sorrow in them. On the other side of the curtain, Axel had trouble concentrating too, she just kept thinking about Demyx's warm blue eyes and cute little grin. When the time came for Demyx to do his audition, he sat on the stage and played an old love song. When Demyx started to sing, Axel and he looked into each other's eyes. Axel was so moved by his voice, that she had to leave in a flurry of tears full of emotion. At that point, Demyx lost his concentration and his fingers stumbled over the strings clumsily.

A new feeling for Demyx, he had never played a note wrong before, so he ran off stage sobbing. When he got behind the wing of the curtains, his eyes were so full of tears that he ran into somebody. But that somebody didn't shout at him or tell him to get out the way. No. She held him tightly and Demyx felt that he would never want to leave the grasp of the person who was holding him. When his tear ducts ran low, and he had no tears left, he looked up and saw that he was drying his eyes on Axel's shoulder. Embarrassed, he quickly tried to apologise, but Axel shushed him and put her finger on his lips. At this point, Demyx looked up into her eyes and held on to her for the fear that he might faint if he didn't. Because when he looked into those eyes, he seemed to go into a trance-like state. Axel, with her very tall, slim figure, had a very difficult job of holding up the heavy, shaking teen.

Axel took Demyx to her car, where she offered him a lift to her house.

"But won't the other judges be angry that we left? And what if I got through?" Demyx asked Axel. "Who cares about the judges? And the whole thing's rigged anyways." She replied. "Well, are you sure you don't mind me coming over to your house then? I could just go home if you want." Demyx murmured. "No, I'd really like it if you came round to mine."

When Axel pulled up her car, Demyx stepped out and gazed up at the tall block of flats. The pair nervously stood in the lift, the silence made the atmosphere extremely awkward. In unison to the lift bell go "PING!" Demyx hurriedly sprang out of the lift. By the time Axel unlocked her apartment, Demyx felt that maybe coming over to Axel's house wasn't such a good idea. He had only known her for two days, but somehow her fiery smile made everything seem all right. Axel told him to make himself comfortable while she made some dinner. As Demyx sat in the large, soft chair, he smelled a heavenly smell waft out from the small kitchen.

He recognised the smell instantly, it was his favourite dish, Sausage, Chips and Gravy. When Axel carried the food in, she told Demyx that she had made her favourite meal and she hoped that he liked it. For Demyx, this just made him fall for her even more. As they ate the food in peace, Axel said "I hope I made enough, I wasn't really expecting visitors." And it was true, she had made one meal and then halved it, resulting in a small meal for both of them. This didn't bother Axel, but Demyx, who was used to having enough food to feed a full grown adult, still felt a gnawing hunger in his stomach. Trying not to sound rude, he tried to cover up the loud grumblings of his stomach by talking to Axel. But this ruse was not clever enough to fool the witty Axel, and she quickly caught on to the fact that Demyx, who unlike her wasn't concerned about his weight, needed more than a small meal to satisfy his very large apatite and fill a stomach that suited a person with such an apatite.

"Are you still hungry?" Axel inquired. Rather nervously, Demyx replied "Well I don't mean to be rude but yes, I could do with a bit more food." Axel told Demyx that she didn't have any food left, so they would have to go to a restaurant. In the car, the tension was a lot lower, and the two friends talked freely. After a fast-food meal, Demyx was certain that his belly was full. Demyx's mum was expecting Demyx to be sleeping over at Zexion's house after the auditions, but Axel seemed determined to let Demyx sleep in her apartment. After a movie, Axel drove a sleepy, yet pleased, Demyx to her apartment.

When Demyx woke up, he was greeted by the aroma of sweet syrupy pancakes and then remembered that he was on Axel's sofa after falling asleep there the previous night. He rang his mother to tell her that he was fine and then stumbled through to the kitchen. Axel tried to stifle a giggle but Demyx couldn't help noticing that he must have done something wrong. He looked behind himself and saw his bright blue shirt across the back of one of the seats in the sitting room. Still half asleep, he didn't realise what this meant until he looked down at his bare torso. By this time Axel was in hysterics so he swiftly ran back into the sitting room and pulled on his shirt. He walked in to the kitchen ashamed and quietly sat down opposite Axel. He ate the pancakes then they both sat and stared at one another's eyes for what seemed like hours, but in one swift motion, both of the more than friends were standing together, lips locked in one display of true love. Now Demyx truly felt like a star.


End file.
